


Naruto & Shizune: Secretarial Sex

by Umbrelloid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Large Breasts, Large Cock, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Naruto being a bad, bad boss seems to be a running theme in these kinds of stories, huh?After he Substitution no Jutsus his way out of the sexual harassment case, he'll be dattebayoff to Mexico.-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Shizune/Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Naruto & Shizune: Secretarial Sex

Shizune groaned and rubbed her brow as she padded away from the Lord Hokage's office. Working as secretary to the Hokage was tiring at the best of times, and sometimes left Shizune feeling like the entire weight of the Leaf Village was bearing down on her shoulders. She dealt with enough back ache to begin with. Of course, she recognised the importance of her job – she was facilitating the everyday life of thousands of people – but she rarely got to see the fruits of her efforts first-hand. To make things worse, her dating life was going poorly. For the last few weeks, she’d been troubled by a particular itch – but no man she’d seen had been able to scratch it. The constant buzz in her skull made it hard to concentrate; if she didn’t solve the problem soon…

Shizune trudged into the grocery store, bought a number of supplies, and wandered back toward the office. Neon signs burned their vague shapes in her retinas. She winced as a headache started to flare up. Just a few more hours, she told herself, and she could go home – to flop into bed, sweaty and alone and unwanted. Not the loveliest of thoughts.

When she entered the Hokage’s office, Naruto was busy signing paperwork. He glanced up at her only briefly, then nodded at a nearby table. Shizune set the groceries down, and was turning to leave when she accidentally knocked a stack of papers with her hip. The papers tumbled to the floor in a fluttering cascade. Shizune suppressed a groan.

“I’ll get those.”

Naruto was so bored, the accident was almost a welcome distraction. He sat back and crossed his arms as Shizune stooped to collect the papers. Blinking back sleep, tapped his fingers on his elbows. Something was bothering him, but what could it be? Then it clicked, and his gaze settled on Shizune’s rear. Her thick ass shifted from side to side in her robe, showing off the perfect apple-curves of her cheeks. Naruto felt his exhaustion drain away as blood pumped downward. How had he never noticed before? Maybe he’d been so tied up in work that he’d never had the luxury of admiring his assistant’s butt, but now his full attention was fixed on Shizune.

Naruto stood, not noticing the massive bulge in his pants, and stepped around his desk. Shizune busily collected papers until, abruptly, she felt a strong hand squeezing her ass. She looked back at Naruto, at his wide grin, and bit her lip hard. “Whuh…”

Then she noticed his bulge. Her cheeks turned bright red, goosebumps rising on her skin. What he hell? It looked like Naruto had stuffed a huge, pork sausage into his pants, but pork sausages weren’t so…throbby.

As she tried to rise, Naruto grasped Shizune’s wide hips and pressed her up against the wall. She squirmed, but the sensation of his monstrous arousal throbbing against her ass was just too enticing. She put her hands on the wall and shivered, closing her eyes, absorbing the heat of his cock through the fabric of their clothes. “Ah…it’s too big…”

“You like it?” Naruto breathed in her ear, rocking his hips back and forth.

By now, the two of them were just as flustered as each other. Was it getting hot in here, or what? Naruto clamped his mouth shut and slowly, steadily ran a hand over Shizune’s thigh, lifting the hem of her robe. She shuddered pleasantly to his touch, and he knew this was going to go a lot further than gentle flirting. He thought he’d have reservations about this kind of thing, but strangely enough, he was totally okay with the buxom slipping to her knees beneath him, turning, peering up at him with nervous hungry eyes… He could see down her robe into the shifting valley of her cleavage, so soft, so accessible that he couldn’t help but slip a hand over the exposed flesh of her right breast and squeeze. Shizune shut her eyes in a tiny groan, letting the Hokage do as he pleased.

“You’re smoother than I thought,” Naruto said quietly. Shizune’s lips twitched, and she opened one eye to glare at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing…” Naruto slid his hand between Shizune’s tits, just to feel them engulf his wrist, and shivered in pleasure. Shizune sighed.

“Men are only ever interested in my chest…”

“Hey, no fair. I’m interested in all of you.” Naruto reeled his hand back and up – and cupped Shizune’s cheek in his palm. She pursed her lips in another gentle puff…and then her eyes dropped to his bulge, her breaths speeding up as he throbbed fatter and fatter. She met his eyes for a fleeting moment as she leaned in close, bringing her face into close proximity with his raging erection. The little perv pressed her lips against Naruto’s bulge, kissing it gently, nuzzling her nose against it. Her touch sparked a fire in Naruto. He wanted to rip off her clothes and take her right here on his office floor, but he held back. Best not to rush these things. He wanted to imprint the image of Shizune making out with his bulge onto his memory, so he could call it up whenever he felt bored – a photograph for him alone to admire. Shizune’s red cheeks, her wavering eyes, the way her tongue snaked out of her mouth to dampen his pants…

Shizune was more forward than Naruto expected. Straightening on her knees, she stuffed a hand down the front of Naruto’s pants and wrapped her fist around his cock, squeezing firm and hard, almost throttling his swollen meat. She wore an expression of neutrality, almost like she was testing Naruto’s dick, judging it…but she couldn’t hide the spark of excitement in her eyes. Soon her lips were trembling, and she started to pump Naruto’s cock in his pants, desperation bursting through her stoic mask. He suppressed a smirk: clear nectar crept down Shizune’s thighs. He wouldn’t torment her anymore. Leaning down, Naruto pulled Shizune up toward him – and grunted when she lurched up to kiss him. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, drinking each other in, letting their feelings pour forth. Naruto seized Shizune’s collar and yanked her robe open, exposing her huge, perky tits in a wondrous cascade of flesh. He ran his thumbs around her fat, pink nipples in amazement while she tugged at his shirt, hiking it over his abs and chest. He was reluctant to release Shizune’s tits, but raised his arms so she could fling his shirt off.

Shizune seemed amazed by Naruto’s muscles. She ran her slim hands over the bumps of his abs, into the divots between them; over his pecs and flanks… He’d never felt so self-conscious, but he supposed Shizune must be feeling the same thing. They locked eyes again – and met in another kiss, slower and more controlled than the last one, leaning into each other so their chest smushed and stroked.

Next to go were their pants. Shizune stood and let her robe drop from her shoulders – and gave her awesome chest a playful little shake. “Like them?” she asked as her huge tits wobbled.

“Love them.” Naruto knelt and held Shizune’s hips, looking up at her over the taut sheet of her belly and the overhang of her breasts before undoing her shorts, guiding them down her thighs… When her pretty, slim, hairless pussy came into view, Naruto couldn’t help but smile goofily. Shizune’s was the only one he’d seen other than his wife’s.

“H-Hey, stop staring,” Shizune said, avoiding his eyes. “Pffuh. We’re really doing this, aren’t we..?”

Naruto rose. His lips slid over hers, but didn’t linger: he stepped back and dropped his pants, exposing his broad, meaty monstercock. It swung up and slapped his abs before pointing forwards. It seemed bizarre to Shizune that such a massive rod could stand up at all. Suddenly aware that she and the Hokage were naked together, she gasped, hugging her arms over her stomach and biting her lip. Her anxiety didn’t stop her from approaching, though. Naruto leaned back against his desk as Shizune stepped between his knees, taking his massive cock in both hands and pumping it up and down, determined to see this through to the end. Naruto slid two fingers up her thigh until they reached her damp folds…and he slipped them inside. Shizune crooned, experiencing ecstasy beyond words. She leaned forwards and covered Naruto’s face with her breasts, just so he wouldn’t see her naughty expressions as he fingered her. Naruto was all too happy to nuzzle between those pillowy boobs, humming a long, muffled note into her overflowing flesh while her hands raced to pleasure him, jerking his rod faster and faster. When he shot a thick rope of precum onto her belly, Shizune gasped, her pumps slowing…before speeding up again, pressing her thumbs to his glans, milking bigger and bigger spurts out of him.

Naruto curled an arm around Shizune’s waist. He was too fired up. He dragged her against him and bit her bottom lip, then span her onto the desk. She eagerly bowed over his work-surface and grasped the edge in her hands, crooning and swishing her thick tush from side to side. She was so eager that she practically steamed with desire.

“Fuck,” she exhaled, and reached back to smack her own ass. “Let’s do it. Fuck me with all you’ve got.”

Naruto stood behind Shizune, spoiled for choice. He draped his monstercock over her asscheeks and along her back, idly pumping as he pored over his options, groping her thick cheeks under his palms. As he pumped, he spewed bubbly spurts of precum – so powerful that they splattered on the back of Shizune’s neck, making her cry out in exhileration. Naruto raised a hand – and brought it down on Shizune’s ass, slapping her rump firmly. She bit her lip and crooned as her massive tush wobbled and bounced, her glossy cheeks flinging all about. She immediately started to twerk her hips up against his weighty cock, blatantly oozing slick girlcum down her thighs, soaking the edge of his desk and the papers there.

“You’re a messy assistant,” Naruto murmured, and spanked her again – before lining up his monstercock with Shizune’s tight little pussy. Her womanhood clenched under his dick’s heat, but he wasn’t prepared to take this slowly. He rutted his cockhead inside – and before she had time to cry out, he started to pound Shizune hard and fast.

“Ahn!” Shizune cried out, squeezing the desk edge hard. “F-Fggh! Fuck me harder! Fast-errr!”

Naruto grasped her hips as he fucked her, beating her cunt full to the brim, punching her cervix with each rough thrust. Shizune’s eyes flew wide open, and her jaw dropped in a loud, wavering wail. Her belly bulged against the desk so powerfully that the entire, wooden desk shook and creaked under the rapid punches, while more and more juice peeled down Shizune’s parted thighs, muscle shifting nervously under her perfect skin. He was reshaping her pussy, remaking her into his malleable fucktoy, sending sparks of bliss up her spine and into her gooey, melting brain.

Naruto leaned over Shizune as he fucked her, pressing her tighter and tighter to the desk, pinning her hands under his. He bit her ear and gave a blissful huff, claiming her as his woman. Shizune could do nothing but roll her eyes back in their sockets and moan in sweet ecstasy, drool slapping off of her tongue as she was rocked back and forth under her beloved Hokage. Naruto tugged her hair and slapped her ass, heaving his entire body into each balls-deep thrust.

“Ruin me, please! Ghhk–”

Just as the pleasure was getting too much for Naruto, Shizune gave another high-pitched yell – and came her brains out, her eyes going blank as she clamped and gushed and spasmed around Naruto’s monstercock.

“Fffghh..!” It wasn’t just one orgasm, either: Shizune came again and again, each climax launching from the tail-end of the last, until she’d utterly exhausted herself with the salvo of orgasms. She sagged on the desk, gurgling, drooling onto the wood until Naruto hooked his arms under her shoulders and hauled her to her feet. She dangled from his grasp like a doll, humming questioningly as he walked her toward the window – and shoved her massive tits up against it. When she realised what was happening, Shizune gave a cry of shock and protest, titties pancaked wide against the glass. From here, just about anyone walking on the street could look up and see her being belly-bulge fucked by the Hokage. Her tits wobbled as Naruto pounded her cunt, smacking her ass on alternate beats, testing just how jiggly Shizune’s body was. She peered at her own reflection in shock, her tongue draped out, drool trickling down the glass into her own bunched-up cleavage. Then she noticed the window latch trembling.

“N-Naruto, wait–” Shizune said, but then the latch burst. The window flew open. Shizune’s upper body lurched forward, and she stared down in shock at the streets below, her tits bouncing and flinging against the open air! Her drool dripped to the night streets below. Of course, it would be difficult to see her amidst the dark of the night, but if anyone happened to look in her direction, they’d detect a vague, wailing, lewdly jiggling shape hanging out of the window. Naruto smacked her butt back and forth, making her cheeks bound and ripple to the left, to the right, up and down…

Spurred by instinct, Naruto wrenched his cock out of Shizune’s pussy and spread her asscheeks with his thumbs. She cried out a shrill note as he plunged his huge schlong DEEP in her ass, bulging her belly again and pounding her with all his might. Her wails grew louder and louder, tears dripping from her chin onto the streets below while her tits clapped louder with each vibrant smack! “Fuck-!” Naruto groaned as his orgasm build up in his base, searing hot, almost driving him mad with ecstasy. He threw his head back as he erupted into Shizune’s ass, blasting cum through her guts at a ridiculous rate. Shizune clenched her teeth as her belly swelled with semen – and a moment later, spunk sprayed between her teeth and from her nostrils, sloshing down in a goopy rain to street-level.

-

Ino paused at her front door and squinted up at the sky. The wind carried a strange sound throughout the village – a pleasured moaning and yelping, each cry more ecstatic than the last. Ino chewed her lip and sighed, envious. Someone was getting it good. With a grumble, Ino stepped inside – and marched directly to her closet, to fish out the biggest, fattest dildo in her collection.

At last, she found it. Hooking an arm around the monstrous, purple dildo, she yanked it out of its drawer and gave its broad glans a lick. She flung open a window so she could listen to the distant fuckers as she set the dildo’s wide base on the floor. Standin over it, the dildo rose all the way up to her thigh. Her chest heaved in her shirt as she tugged off her skirt and lowered herself over the dildo, planting her soft, soaked pussylips on the brutal tip. She’d never taken it all the way before, but a strange energy was buzzing around in her head. Today, she thought, might be the day she finally engulfed every inch.

Slick pussyjuice oozed down the dildo’s translucent surface, clear rivulets creeping toward the base. Ino huffed and puffed, forgetting to remove her shirt in her dizzy fuck-haze. Her pupils constricted, and sweat rolled down her brow as her cunt winked and clenched. She couldn’t handle the tension any longer. Her soul riding to the rhythm of the distant moans and yelps, Ino scrunched her fists up tightly, curled her toes against the carpet, and bucked her hips. Her head tipped back, and her mouth flew open in a gasping ‘o’ of shock as her molten-hot cunny stretched around the synthetic girth. Tears beaded in the corners of her eyes. Her shoulderblades pushed backwards…but she didn’t stop there. Her cunt was stretched obscenely around the ridiculous toy, trembling and squelching, gaped several times its normal limits – it protested the very concept of taking more – but Ino slowly, steadily rocked her hips. She was determined to see this through.

-

Shizune rode Naruto hard. Her tits bounded up and down around his face, slapping a beat on his shoulders. He mouthed at her fat, pink nipples whenever they zipped past, trying to catch them between his teeth, but they were too slippery with sweat. Shizune was squatting over his lap, her feet perched precariously but firmly on the edges of his chair, working her Kunoichi physique to the limit in order to SLAM her asscheeks against his thighs, swallowing up his monstercock from tip to base with each tremendous plunge. Naruto didn’t even need to swat her cheeks anymore; her ass clapped by itself, rocketing up and down his cock in furious slams. Naruto tried to thrust in return, but Shizune was too strong, too controlling: deep in the throes of ecstasy, she wasn’t willing to slow down for anything. He felt like a sex toy; she was using his cock to drive herself to climax after sloppy, squealing climax: diving onto his enormity, bulging her tight belly around his girth, wailing his name--!

Suddenly, Naruto hooked his arms under Shizune’s knees and stood, lifting her into the air. Her hips didn’t stop pounding his cock, even when her feet left the chair and her knees kissed her shoulders once again: she worked her core muscles to keep on pumping, grinding, fucking his dick with an intensity he’d never witnessed before. He pounded her hard, meeting her bucks with thunderous rams and pumps of his own, his nuts colliding with her asscheeks like wrecking balls – SCHLOP, POP, CLOP, SCHLAP! Each thrust was more blissful than the last, pumpin directly into Shizune’s poor, defenceless womb and making her belly shunt upwards in engorged bulges, smushed between their grinding, pumping bodies. Shizune met Naruto’s eyes – and he kissed her rolled-out tongue, sucking the drool off of her slick, wet muscle while they peered at each other in love and desire. Neither Naruto nor Shizune had ever experienced such raw, exhilarating satisfaction.

“I’m gonna cum,” Naruto hissed, fighting to control his own voice.

“M-Me too,” Shizune said. “Fuck, hahh–… Cum in my slutty cunt!”

Naruto clamped his hands down on Shizune’s asscheeks – and went into overdrive, fucking her slutty cunt at full-power. She tossed her head back and arched her body drastically, whining between clenched teeth as she hit her wobbly, gushing climax. Her clenching cunt squirted all over Naruto’s abs as he plunged in and out of her, smushing his balls right up against her thighs with each deep smash, logging his cock into her from tip to base with every thrust. Her ass pendulumed back and forward, a battering ram clashing with Naruto’s pelvis, ensuring he’d have a big, red mark across his belly and thighs for days to come. He didn’t mind: this was the kind of sex he’d always dreamed of, the kind no one else could offer him. Who could have known that his ultimate desire was embodied in the assistant he saw everyday? His only regret, as his mind turned white, was not doing this sooner…

He blasted Shizune’s womb with spunk, hosing her inner chamber, flooding it to the brim with a sloppy surge of potent ballsludge. His fingers dug knuckle-deep into Shizune’s asscheeks, and his arms trembled, struggling to hold her up. His orgasm caused a chain reaction: feeling his heat gushing into her, Shizune whimpered and came again, drool drizzling from her tongue, wild abandon flickering behind her eyes as she gave herself over to the pleasure. Naruto rooted his cock in Shizune and squeezed her vice-tight to his pelvis, smushing his balls up against her doughy asscheeks, groaning into her shoulder as the last few shots glrch…slrch…slrched into her womb. Her belly stuck out in a smooth bump, rounded out by the volume of baby-batter Naruto had just produced.

-

Ino cried out, biting her fist as she drove her hips up and down the dildo. Pussyjuice splashed and squirted in glittering little showers from her masochistic cavern-cunt, which SQUELCHED noisily as it jerked almost two feet up and down with every violent pump. Her asscheeks smacked the floor, squishing out in sweaty pancakes and then wobbling as they ascended – only to surge down again, each hammer-blow ringing louder than the last. Her shirt was transparent with sweat and drool, her heavy tits swinging up and down in its restraint, heaving up when she went down and clapping down when she went up. She couldn’t hear the echoes of sex anymore, but she was producing enough noise herself for the entire neighbourhood to hear, wailing long, warbling notes as she punished her pussy to the extreme.

“Fh! Fffhuk! Fhaa--!” Her asscheeks bounded in wide circles, flinging sweat whenever they twerked together, producing sprays of sweat that misted the air around her. The bulge in her belly was getting pretty huge by now, jutting up so far that it punched her tits each time she rammed down – and her boobs wrapped around it when they clapped together. Ino grimaced as she hit another violent, squirting orgasm. It wasn’t enough, she thought as bolts of bliss tore through her. She needed more.

-

Shizune gobbled Naruto’s cock like a vacuum, stretching her lips out on his shaft as she lurched back and forth, up and down, dislodging big, hiccupping clucks of air from her nostrils. Her neck bloated wide around his rod: Naruto could hardly believe his eyes, watching Shizune’s throat deform to fit his awesome girth. With each bow, her lips scrunched closer and closer to his hilt. Her throat rippled and flexed around his rod, grinding every inch of his sensitive mast with soft, wet bumps – not to mention the squeezing condom that was her stomach. Shizune spurted drool from her nostrils in thick splutters, but her eyes never left his – even when her lips squished against his pelvis and her tongue rolled out to fondle his balls.

Naruto seized Shizune’s hair. “Fuck. Sorry about this-!” he groaned – and started to pummel her up and down his dick by force, wrenching her skull up and down, compressing her lips under her teeth to form a soft cushion each time his cock plunged into her, then stretching them out in a tube-like purse when he brought her up. He didn’t need to worry about Shizune: her eyes narrowed, sparkling with lust as he treated her like his disposable cocksock. The monstrous motion of her deepthroat caused her bare titties to swing and jostle around while her asscheeks plapped and bounced behind her. She squeezed his thighs, digging her nails into his skin as if to say: harder. That was more than Naruto could take. He gaspe,d shocked by the surge of pleasure that rushed up from his throat-swaddled shaft – and he came once again, spurting a gigantic load down Shizune’s gullet and into her hungry belly. He tried to pull back just before he came, but Shizune wouldn’t let him. He was surprised by the sheer suction of her lips: they clung to his cock vacuum-tight, keeping him rooted, her grip utterly unbreakable. She gulped rhythmically on his shaft until she was good and satisfied, her belly bloated plump and round – before releasing him, letting his spit-shined cock lurch backwards, emerging from her throat sloppy and drizzling and bucking hot ropes of sludge over her face, her tits, her belly. Naruto gripped the base of his cock and aimed at Shizune’s face, jerking desperately, still cumming hard. Shizune just opened wide and accepted the faucet into her mouth. Each deep gulp sparked a visceral reaction in Naruto, spurring him to keep on pumping, to fill her up. Shizune drank his seed without complaint, seemingly bottomless, chugging as much as he put out and then swiping her lips for more.

At last, Shizune was a bubbly, white mess from her brow down to her thighs. She sat on her calves and tipped back her head in a goo-stringing belch, rubbing her cum-bloated belly lavishly. Naruto trembled, squeezing his cockhilt softly…until the last dregs of his strength vanished, and he sagged back onto his desk.

-

Ino gargled and stuffed another vibrator into her ass. Her pussy was stretched around three colossal dildoes, her belly warped and bulbous. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to pull them all out by herself, but that didn’t stop her from reaching for another…

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Ino grunted, eyes going wide in shock. “J-Just a minute..!” she yelped. With great effort, she rose into a squat and grasped the edge of her bed, straining hard. Dildos spewed from her pussy and asshole, a flood of multi-coloured vibrators and floppy faux-schlongs, beads, even a sodden teddy bear. At last, she managed to tug a bathrobe around herself and stumbled to the front door. She pushed it open.

“Hi, Ino!” Tenten greeted her. “How’s it hanging? I was just in the neighbourhood; I thought I’d stop by!”

Ino was breathing heavily, sweat oozing down her forehead and tits. She hoped Tenten would assume she’d just been working out. “H-Hi there,” Ino said weakly, waving a nervous hand. “It’s good to see y-“ Just then, Ino’s eyes bulged. She gagged.

“Ino? Ino, what’s wrong?”

“It’s good to-…urk…” Ino’s cheeks bulged – and then she keeled forwards and puked a thirty-inch floppy dildo onto the floor at Tenten’s feet.

-

Naruto pounded Shizune relentlessly against his desk. By now, all of his papers were scattered on the floor, and one of the desk’s legs had snapped from the strain of constant fuck-impacts. He buried his face between his assistant’s bounding tits and squeezed her waist up against his abs, delighting in her body.

When he drew his head out of her cleavage, he grinned and said, “You’ll have some new duties from now on. We’re gonna do this everyday – no exceptions.”

“Ohhn…th-thank you…” she exhaled, her eyes swimming with ecstasy. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Naruto’s hips, squeezing him even tighter as he reached his orgasm.

Their moans rang out until dawn.

-

Ino slammed her ass against Tenten’s violently, their assholes schlorping and slapping together around the brutally colossal dildo-vibrator Ino had pulled from her closet. The ridiculous toy was taller than either of them, and fittingly, its two ends emerged from both of their mouths. Impaling themselves on all fours, the depraved sluts gargled and moans, eyes tilted back in ecstasy, pussies clamping and squirting in climax after pitiful climax. The sluts had sank into a realm of pure pleasure, all too eager to wreck and stretch themselves as they explored a fantasy of being ravaged by giant cocks. Each time one of them came, she seized up in toe-curling shudders, drool slopping from her chin as nectar gushed down her thighs, drenching the floor. By now, their combined juice was dripping from the ceiling of the apartment below.

Their depravity continued far into the morning. By the time they staggered out of the door, their assholes were gaped so wide that they needed to stuff themselves full of toys just to prevent their prolapses from falling out.

“Same again tonight?” Ino breathed.

“S-Sure…”


End file.
